The present disclosure generally relates to a gas range system, and more particularly to an improved flame spreader system for a gas oven.
Conventional gas operated cooking appliances such as gas ovens, for example, have one or more burners in which gas is mixed with air and burned. These types of ovens are heated by burning gas, typically natural gas (methane) or vaporized Liquid Propane (LP) gas. Fresh air is drawn in through burner units that mix the gas with the air necessary for combustion.
Typically, a gas oven will include a gas burner located in the bottom chamber beneath the oven that is used for general baking and cooking. This burner will generally be referred to as a bake burner. The gas oven can also include a gas burner at the top of the oven, which is generally referred to as a broil burner. Both the bake burner and the broil burners are generally open flame types of gas burners.
A flame spreader is typically disposed in the flame path of each of the bake burner and broil burner and forms an inner heating surface in the path of the flames from each of the burners. The flame spreader can be an indispensable component for gas ovens because it helps to spread the heat from the respective burners across the inner heating surface so that the heat (radiation) is evenly distributed within the oven cavity.
The flame spreader is typically mounted in a fixed location to an adjacent frame portion of the oven cavity. Therefore, the relative distance between a flame spreader and its respective burner is fixed. The distance between a flame spreader and its burner can affect the heating efficiency of the oven. If the distance is too large, the heating efficiency will be low. If the distance is too small, the combustion may be incomplete when the flame spreader is relatively cold.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.